


Even Demons Have Hearts

by Lonely_Deer



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Anti needs cuddles, Anti's head is not in a good state right now, C U D D L E S, Dark doesn't like Anti at the beginning but that changes quickly, Dark is a goofball, Dark is gonna give him all the cuddles he wants, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of both, M/M, Much Fluff Very Angst, Protect the small green angry bean, Self-Harm and Self Confidence issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, When Dark stops being an awkward little shit that is, but only Anti knows he's a goof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Deer/pseuds/Lonely_Deer
Summary: Dark woke up and had a bad feeling about today, and after being anxious about it all day he didn't find the source of his discomfort until everyone had gone to sleep; and it made Dark really wish he payed more attention to people's emotions.(A.K.A Anti has a pretty bad breakdown, and Dark wants to help make things better.)





	Even Demons Have Hearts

Sunlight was streaming through the slightly parted curtains in Dark's room, revealing a bright and serene morning. Dark growled as he turned over in his bed to look at his watch, and mumbled in a hoarse whisper:  _"It's only three thirty AM? I don't get up until another hour and a half! Why am I up so early?"_ But he honestly didn't feel like getting up right at the moment, so Dark laid there wondering how he was going to get through the day without murdering someone if he can't even get a full night's sleep.

After another five minutes of wallowing in pity he finally dragged himself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom at the other end of the corridor, in order to get dressed and ready for the day.

He finally got to the bathroom, and began to change into his suit and tie. He had just about finished brushing his hair when he felt an uncomfortable chill sensation crawl up his spine. 

 _"That's odd."_ He mumbled.  _"_ _I don't usually get anything like that unless something bad is going to happen... I Believe it would be best if I keep an eye out for anything suspicious today."_

He looked at the floor thoughtfully for a second or two, before he looked himself over in the mirror once again, and adjusted his hair once more so it stayed out of his eyes.

Dark then continued to leave the bathroom and go back to his own room and wait for the other egos to wake up.

You see, Dark had been having a rather exhausting past few days recently, and that was due to the fact that Jack and his egos had been removed from their apartment because of a deadly gas leak that had been discovered. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't be a problem and the issue would be resolved in a couple of weeks, but the builders discovered more life-threatening issues to do with the apartment, so Jack and his egos had to stay for longer than anticipated.

Mark of course was thrilled to have Jack and his egos stay over for as long as needed, but Jack seemed to be rather nervous about the idea and came up with reasons why they shouldn't stay, such as: "We wouldn't want to over stay our welcome" or "Do you really think they'd all get along?" and "They can be a bit of a handful sometimes... especially Anti." But Mark had brushed off all of his concerns with a simple reassurance and a massive, goofy grin. Now all of them were staying for another three months because "No one gets to spend any time together any more!" according to Mark.

Boy does Dark wish Mark would just listen to Jack sometimes.

Dark slowly wandered down the corridor, and decided to observe all of the doors on his way past.

Mark's room was first, and it was almost funny how similar his and Jack's doors were: Mark had his logo (that was drawn by a fan) on it and his name, and a nice pastel pink background to match. Jack's door was opposite, and was pastel green with his logo (also drawn by a fan) and his name stuck to it. According to Mark this was because they wanted to "Make it look nice and make it match," but Dark believes it was just because the two of them didn't really have any other ideas to use.

Wilford's room was next, and the door was painted a yellowish-beige colour, with a big pink moustache painted on it and the name "Wilford" neatly scrawled in black pen. Dark thought the door was rather extra, to begin with, but he quickly reminded himself that Wilford was very eccentric anyway.

Opposite Wilford's room was Jameson's, and the doors had a very similar theme to them as well: Jameson's door was painted a royal blue colour, and had a big black moustache painted on it. (His name was written in white underneath the moustache.) The difference between the two was that, underneath the moustache, Jameson had a chalk board with the letters "P M A" in sign language drawn on it. Dark was a bit off put by Jameson's lack of a voice at first, but he soon grew fond of it because it meant that there was still _some_ peace and quiet in the house.

Dark had also noticed just how fond of Jameson Wilford had already gotten, to the point that if you see one without the other you can safely assume that something terrible has happened.

The next room was Bing's, and his door was painted grey with a crudely painted skateboard with his name written on it, and flames coming off the wheels. Chase's room was opposite, and had an equally crudely painted Nerf Gun with his name on and flames coming off the bullets, also on a grey background. Chase and Bing had become inseparable since Chase moved in, and you could often find the two loudly discussing skateboarding or parkour.

Dark quietly moved forward, not wishing to wake anyone just yet.

Dark examined Dr. Iplier's and Dr. Scheeplestein's doors, and smirked at the similarities between the two doors: Both doors were plain white, and the only things on their doors were name plates, one saying "Dr. Iplier" and the other "Dr. Schneeplestein". There was only one slight difference between the doors, and that was that Dr. Schneeplestein had a surgical mask hanging on his door handle.

 _They almost seem like a married couple._ Dark mused to himself, only to remember how he had heard the two exchanging Not-Suitable-For-Work anatomy pick up lines the other day. He shuddered at the memory.

Dark briskly carried on moving, and observed The Host's door and Robbie the Zombie's door. Those two shared a room, and that was (according to The Host) so "The Host could keep an eye on and help Robbie if he needed it." The door was a pastel purple, with a small brown book painted onto it with the names: "The Host & Robbie The Zombie" written on it. Dark sighed as he took in the design of the door, because it was so blatantly obvious the only reason they shared a room was because The Host had become extremely protective of Robbie, and would quite literally skin anyone who hurt him.

As Dark passed Marvin's and Jackieboy Man's rooms Dark felt something akin to pity, because Dark had seen all of Mark's egos (that were currently living with them) find a mainly platonic partner amongst the Septiceyes, and yet the two brothers had only each other to keep themselves company. Marvin's door was a bright, vibrant green with a pack of playing cards painted on it, and his name. Jackieboy Man's door was a strange orange-red colour with a blue mask painted on, and his name underneath.

He looked ahead of him, and noticed for the first time just how isolated the last two doors in the corridor looked; 

The end of the corridor was dark, almost to the point where you couldn't see ahead of you, and the only source of light was the very faint glow that emanated from the shut, black curtains that acted as an almost barrier to separate the two opposing rooms.

One door was a deep, brownish-red that looked as though it led to some grand dining room, as it had fancy patterns carved into it, and it had a name written on it in neat, red handwriting.

The name said  _Darkiplier._

But opposite that door, seemingly cut off from the rest of the world, was a simple and plain pitch-black door, with no name on it or any way to distinguish who's room it was other than one single detail that seemed to scream how out of place it was:

There were four long scratch marks that trailed from five inches before the top right corner of the door to the middle of the door, and curve to skim just above the door handle and finish by barely missing scratching the door frame too. The scratches were fairly deep, and they had large and small splinters sticking out at every edge, ready to ensnare anyone who dared to go close enough to it. It looked like some monstrous beast had gouged the wooden door, and in some opinions one _had_.

People barely went down the corridor as far as Dark's room, but if they did they always stayed as far away from the pitch-black door as possible, knowing exactly whose room it belonged to.

It was Anti's room.

 _Everyone_ stayed away from Anti's room. Even Dark avoided it as best he could. The others avoided the room out of fear, but Dark avoided the room due to his "dislike" of it's inhabitant. 

Dark stared at the door, and absent-mindedly tapped his fingers along his own door frame, remembering what happened when they discussed moving in.

.............................................................

Everyone was there, except for Anti, and that really made Dark mad.  _Why must he always be such a nuisance? Can't he see that this matter concerns him too? Of course the bitch was too lazy to come along to the meeting._

Dark looked across the room, listening to Wilford ramble on about accommodations,

Dark had already had his doubts about the sensibility of The Septiceyes moving in, but as soon as he'd heard that Anti would be in the room opposite him he lost it. He lashed out angrily at those present in the room, and everyone stared at him in horror. All Dark could think was  _How dare they move that pathetic, worthless excuse of an ego near my end of the corridor? All he does is get in the way! If I slit his scrawny little throat in the night they only have themselves to blame._ And then he stormed out the room.

No one had ever seen Dark act so rashly before, and they all wondered why Dark had gotten so upset.

The truth was... Dark didn't even know why himself.

When the moving in day came, and The Septiceyes moved in, all Dark could do was glare at The Ipliers furiously from his room as they helped move the stuff into their rooms, but stopped his angry pacing and rambling when he noticed Anti appear down the corridor just as it started getting darker. 

Now Dark was less angry and more curious, as he quietly observed the Glitch demon as he silently walked to his new room.

Anti was walking slowly, and he was looking around the corridor in a seeming state of awe, but Dark noticed something... _off_ about the Glitch's posture.

He was slightly huddled up, holding his hands to his chest as he clutched the small not even shoe-sized box to his chest, and he was walking very tentatively. It was almost like he was frightened, or he was trying to leave as little of a trace of himself as behind as possible. It didn't help that the demon was glitching a lot more than he normally did.

Dark stood there, stunned. A small part of him wanted to open the door and console Anti, but at the same time he wanted to berate the slightly younger and smaller demon and mock him for his weakness.  _How pathetic!_ Dark had smirked to himself  _He's frightened, as he should be. If he even dares trying to do anything against me I'll-_

But then Dark stopped his violent train of thought, as he watched Anti stop a few steps before his new door and then look back up the corridor in search of the other egos. Dark observed with baited breath as he saw a mild look of panic mixed with hope cross Anti's face as he looked back down the corridor, only for Dark's heart to drop as he saw the look of hope fade leaving only panic and fear on Anti's delicate facial features.

Anti's glitching increased violently, as he clutched the small box to his chest tighter and his eyes darted around frantically searching for a form of solace.

Dark could feel his own heart beat faster and faster with... worry? Why would he be worried about a pest like Anti? Why should he care what happens to the stupid creature in front of him?

Dark looked at the floor beneath him, and then he trailed his eyes back up slowly to look at the currently shaking Glitch demon.

_What the fuck?_

_Why is he so scared?_

_And what is in that box he seems to be so protective of?_

_Can he see something I can't?_

Dark's mind was racing with so many questions, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to find any answers. Not yet, at least.

Anti waited there for a few more moments, his body glitching furiously as he was quaking with fear. But then Anti stopped shaking and glitching, and he just... stood there.

His face was blank.

His chest stopped rising and falling.

His bright eyes were no longer darting around.

He was just staying still, like a dead body standing.

This freaked Dark out even more than he thought possible, and Dark had to literally remind himself to breathe.  _What is going on with him?_

Dark was just about to open his door and pretend that he hadn't known Anti was there, but he accidentally knocked over a lamp and it hit the floor with a loud  _"SMASH."_

This seemed to have woken Anti from his state, but it also sent the Glitch into a flurry of panicked movements and the demon darted into his room without a second thought.

Dark was unnerved, to say the least.

Dark stood there, processing all of this information, when he noticed something small and shiny on the floor where Anti was just stood. So Dark opened his door silently, and walked over to the strange object.

It was a small, fragile, and silver ring with bright green gemstones embedded into the edges.

It was stunning.

And it made Dark feel excited as he held it, but also anxious not to break it as the ring was so skinny it looked like it would snap at the slightest touch.

Dark looked the piece of jewellery over, and he saw tiny and delicate carvings of three serpents coiled around the ring that seemed to loop together endlessly.

The ring entranced Dark with its beauty, and he looked at where the gemstones were placed on the ring only to realise that they were in fact the snakes' eyes.

But not all of the gems were green, he noticed that one of the eyes on each of the serpents were blue.

Dark was suddenly reminded of the ring's owner and how the blue and green gems perfectly match the Glitch demon's eyes, shade of the colours and all.

It was breath taking.

_But so is Anti._

Dark froze in place as that thought crossed his mind, confused as to where it even sprang from. But then Dark's mind began drawing more parallels between the ring and Anti, such as how both of them looked fragile and yet both so strong. His mind even went as far as to compare the light silver of the ring to Anti's pale and beautiful skin. 

Dark choked on air as he started coming up with eloquent metaphors and comparisons between the two, and he quickly looked at Anti's door and put the ring in his pocket- suddenly becoming extremely possessive of the jewellery.

Dark swiftly walked back into his room, and shut the door once more as he attempted to get a grip on his thoughts.

He walked over to his shelf and he placed the ring on some black velvet cloth, and made a reminder to himself to study the ring later.

Dark was just about to sit down on his bed to think when he heard Wilford yell down the corridor to say that dinner was ready.

He looked back out through the crack between his door and the door frame to stare at Anti's door, and his breath hitched as he saw two brilliantly bright eyes appear from the darkness of his room as the Glitch stepped out into the corridor, walking cautiously just like he was before.

 _This is going to be a long three months._ Dark sighed, lost for an idea on what to do.

                                                                                                  **(Small time skip to dinner that same night)**

 

Everyone was sat around the dining table, and Dark eyed Anti closely from the other side of the room while everyone settled down.

It was a big, deep brownish-red table that matched the design of Dark's door, and this was a sign that Dark was the master of the house. It showed Dark's dominance, and that was something Dark was very proud of. 

However Dark cared very little about this pride as he observed Anti, and he noticed more things that seemed interesting about the Glitch:

He was lazily swinging his knife side to side with one hand, and he seemed to very focused on watching the sharp side of the blade as it swung dangerously close to his other hand. That was until Wilford came over and gently scolded the Glitch for having his knife at the table.

Anti huffed in response, but he carefully put his knife down and glared at Wilford as he turned away.

Dark smirked at the unimpressed look on Anti's face, but continued to open his mouth in slight shock as Anti whipped out a smaller, much more delicately designed dagger from nowhere and spin it between his fingers expertly.

Anti was yet again fixated on the movement of the blade, and he remained quiet for the five minutes until the food was brought out.

Everything was laid out on different plates, and there were multiple things to choose from such as salad or a multitude of different meats.

Dark made a note of how Anti's eyes lit up when he saw the plates of meat being brought out, and he also noted how all of Jack's egos looked at the meat and then to Anti with uncomfortable and horrified expressions.

Jack even shifted away slightly further from Anti, but no one was really sat next to the Glitch anyway.

Anti knew they were all uncomfortable, and judging by the slightly exhausted expression on Anti's face this was a fairly common occurrence when it came to eating.

But then Wilford gave everyone the all clear to eat, and so the temporary heavy atmosphere was quickly washed away as everyone went to grab some food off of the plates.

Everyone but Anti, that was.

Instead the demon opted to just spin the dagger around some more, and he carefully grabbed some salad when almost everyone had gotten what they wanted.

Anti sat there, carefully chewing on some salad, and trying his very best not to bite his lips with the sharp teeth that seemed to plague his best efforts. Dark had to try his best not to get angry at everyone, because they obviously didn't notice just how upset Anti was at the fact he couldn't eat any of the meat without people staring at him like he was a wild beast.

 _After all,_  Dark thought to himself. _Those extremely sharp teeth were not designed to eat plants and vegetables._

_They were designed for a carnivore._

_For a creature with a powerful survival instinct, and for something that was so very graceful in their animal-like and carnivorous tendencies._

_Like a big cat such as a tiger or a panther._

_Or more accurately, like Anti._

Dark felt a strange sense of emotion wash over him as he watched Anti cautiously eat the salad leaves, and the emotions deepened when he saw how he didn't eat anything, other than the few pieces of salad he had picked up, all night.

Anti deliberately wasn't eating, and that made Dark feel sick.

Anti did nothing but fiddle with his dagger the rest of dinner, and occasionally look at the plate of chicken in front of him longingly. (Although he didn't look at the chicken for longer than a few seconds, otherwise one of the Septiceyes would catch him and look at him scornfully.)

Dark felt guilt rise up in his throat, and found that he himself didn't have the heart to eat anything anymore. At least he didn't until The Host noticed and asked if he was alright, to which Dark replied with a simple: "Yes of course, just a little distracted." And so he continued eating despite how much he felt like he might throw up.

Everything was going relatively smoothly, until Wilford noticed how barely anyone had touched any of the meat and asked if anyone was going to eat any.

Yet again all of The Septiceyes looked over at Anti expectantly with disappointed looks on their faces, and that was apparently too much for Anti to deal with, so he got up and politely excused himself from dinner.

Dark felt the anger and protectiveness rise up in his throat again, but he kept quiet and carried on eating.

It wasn't until Mark quietly pulled him aside that Dark let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"You noticed too, huh?" Mark asked, with the decency to have a slightly ashamed look on his face.

Dark tried to steady his emotions, but he couldn't help the low growl that escaped his lips as he quietly replied:

_"I just don't understand what the problem was. He was quite obviously hungry, and he didn't even attempt to eat anything else all dinner. What was so wrong with him eating the meat? It was there to be eaten!"_

Dark took in a deep breath, and steadied his voice as Mark looked at the floor with a clearly guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty horrible to see; it must have been torture for the poor guy. He's probably starving right now..." Mark trailed off with a thoughtful expression.

 _"What do you mean?_ _I thought you said that all of Jack's egos had eaten before they left. It was a very long journey."_ Dark was genuinely concerned now, hoping that Mark would say that Anti had at least eaten _something_ before he left.

"Yeah... Jack told me that everyone had eaten..."

_"... Everyone except from Anti."_

Mark sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Apparently the guy didn't even eat breakfast. In fact, Jack said he wasn't sure when the last time he had seen Anti eat at all exactly was." Mark's voice lowered at that last statement, the guilt was obviously becoming hard for him to deal with.

Dark growled loudly, and accidentally startled Mark with the sudden noise.

_"You mean to tell me that none of them had even seen Anti eat these past few days, and yet they still scorned him for simply wanting to eat!?"_

Dark was fuming now, and Mark had to do all he could to calm him down.

"I know, I know. Maybe you could try and talk Anti into eating something? Anything would be fine, just as long as it meant the guy wasn't hurting himself so much..."

Dark sighed again, but the ending sounded like a growl more than anything else.

_"I suppose I could try, but I doubt he'll listen to me."_

Mark patted Dark on the shoulder, and his eyes lit up slightly.

"Thanks, Dark."

Dark huffed.

_"What ever."_

And so Mark left to go back and finish dinner, while Dark headed down to Anti's room to try and convince the Glitch to eat.

.................

Dark had just about reached Anti's room when he noticed the very dramatic change in atmosphere and temperature down the corridor.

It was colder than it normally was.

Much colder.

And the end of the corridor had a strange and threatening feel to it.

Dark cautiously crept around the corner and he stood before Anti's room. He was just about to knock, when he noticed for the first time the long, ugly scratch marks in the door's wood.

Dark took this as an obvious sign of the demon's distress, and he studied the door a bit before knocking gently on the wood. After all, he didn't want to startle Anti. But he wasn't sure why...

No reply came.

So Dark knocked again, but this time calling out the Glitch's name.

_"Anti."_

No answer.

_"Anti."_

Nothing.

_"Anti?"_

After waiting a few more moments Dark carefully opened the door and crept into the room, and he took in his surroundings.

The room was practically bare, the shelves were completely empty, the bed looked untouched, the carpet was in the same position as it had been before Anti arrived that evening, and nothing was out of place.

It looked like no one had been in there.

The only way Dark could tell that someone had been in there was because of the small black box that rested carefully on Anti's pillow.

Dark made his way over to the bed, and quickly scanned his surroundings for any sign of Anti before he looked in the box.

The box was almost empty too, the only things in there were a few small pictures, an engraving set, some pieces of metal and shards of blue and green crystals, and a few more rings and daggers.

Dark carefully picked up one of the delicate daggers, and he noticed that it had the same theme to the ring from earlier.

It had three serpents, each one with the blue and green eyes. Only the dagger had a lot more decoration on it, due to there being a bigger surface to carve into.

In fact, all of the things in the box had the same sleek and impressive design with the serpents on.

_"That's... Intriguing. Did Anti make all of these things himself?"_

Dark was about to start leaving, when he heard the window open and the curtains move. Dark quickly enveloped himself in shadows, making himself completely invisible.

He watched as Anti crawled in through the window, and how in the moonlight Anti's already slim frame looked to be almost gaunt and emaciated.

Dark winced at this, but he was silent.

But apparently that tiny movement was enough for Anti to catch, and two luminescent eyes darted frantically around the room in search of the intruder.

Anti quickly grabbed his knife, but he then suddenly doubled over in pain that was obviously caused by his lack of eating.

Despite clearly being in agony, Anti still prowled around on the hunt for the intruder.

They way Anti as slightly hunched over, curled in on himself and yet still a deadly foe reminded Dark of an injured animal: not something you really want to be in the same room with.

However, it seemed that Dark was saved when Anti found a rat in his room, and instantly took that as the culprit for the sudden movement.

Dark observed in awe as Anti cornered the rat, and Dark held his breath as Anti threw his dagger at the creature and pierced it's heart. Anti stood there for a few seconds, staring at the dead rat with a look of dismay clear on his face, but that dismay was suddenly replaced by horror when his stomach growled the loudest Dark had ever heard.

Anti stood there, slightly doubled over and clutching his stomach while also staring at the impaled rat.

Dark's face was full of anticipation, horror, regret and knowledge as he watched Anti stumble over towards the rat.

Everything was silent.

And Anti looked as though he was going to either cry or pass out from the pain.

It took a few agonisingly long moments before Dark was sure that Anti was going to do what he thought he was.

Anti carefully bent over, and he picked up the dead rat.

Dark held his breath...

And Anti suddenly bit the rat's head off.

There was a satisfying crunch and snap as Anti continued to eat the rat, and Dark could see that Anti was really desperate to get this over and done with.

Dark watched as Anti opened his mouth wide, showing off his deadly sharp canine teeth and premolars, and he ate the rest off the rat whole.

Dark felt nauseous, but at the same time so captivated by the show of Anti's carnivorous tendencies. 

It was like watching a panther eating it's prey at a zoo.

Dark slowly released his breath, being as silent as possible while he studied Anti's posture once more.

Anti sat down on the bed, his hands slightly shaking, as he sat cross legged and held his head in his hands.

Dark was about to leave the room through the shadows when he heard a small, quiet and miserable sound of sniffling.

 _Antisepticeye_ was crying.

Anti's sniffling soon turned into silent sobs that wracked his whole hunger-stricken frame, and Dark yet again had to control his emotions.

Dark stood there for a few more minutes, and listened as a small voice obscured by static began asking:

 

~~ _**"** W h At DiD I dO Wr O n G?"_ ~~

~~~~Dark continued to listen as the voice got louder, becoming harder to understand as the grief strengthened the static cutting up the words.

_**~~"WhY CaN'T I bE Ha p P Y?"~~ ** _

 

~~"̶̧̙̩͓̼͈̟̠̫̦̍̈́̾̒̅́̇͒̕͝B̶̢̹̖̗̫̟̖͓̈́͑̕͝͝e̵̡̖̖̥͔͈̫͝c̸̦͆̌͐͗̐̇̀͗̄͝a̶̧̻͓̮͓̖̝̼͈̒̍̋̓̎̅͑ǘ̷̞̘͍̎͊̎̇͌̈́̒̆͝š̸̡͖̠̖̖͎̲̒͗̄̆͋͝ȩ̶̡̛̺̬̻̖̤͇̭̍͛̏͋̈́̈́̽̕͠ ̶̺̮͖́̑̂͐͑̐͘͝m̵̛̛̤̣̖̃̌̈͆̎̃͠o̴͓̬͖̩̓̽̑͗̄͋̃̂̂́n̴̬̪̝̥̻͍̦͕̈́͌s̴̢̡̗̰̰̬̻̓͑́̂͊̾̏͗̕t̶̮̿͊͋̇̌̒e̶̝͈̤̊̍͒̐̔r̶̻͛̊s̴̨͇̰̰̻̮̹̳͆͂͑̐͆͛̈̈̈́ ̵̨̡̛̳̩̳̗͖̳̝̬͛͊̾͐̉͐̕d̷̡̧͚̝̀ͅơ̵͈͚͊̍̎̎̀͗͌ͅņ̶̩͕̱̥̓̑͑̈́̑̽͌͘͜͠'̵̧̻̠̖̪̮̼̂͜͜ṫ̶̜̪̦̠̘̙̫̿̉̎͆͒̒̍ ̴̗͙͔͙̈́̔̈́̃̈́ͅd̵̯͊̓̂͊̈́̔̐̽͜͝͝ȩ̶̖̖̼̙̻̜͂̑̇̐͝ş̶̛̛̼̬̮̟̻͍̻̱̮́̓̐̾ẹ̴̡̭̭̯̬̑̈́r̷̨͔̖̺̻̐̊̈́̓̌̇̇̑̿̕v̶̨̨͓̟̟̗̮̗̝ę̴̹͔̤͔̟̑͂͐̔͛͗̆͋̚ ̶̨̬͇͓̩̪̯͎̍̌̏̈́h̵̨͔̹̫̤͖̮̮͚̔̓̈́̊̿ą̷̤͚̮̙̘̯̅̓̽̆̌͒̑̚͝͝p̴̛̫͉̯͕̈̑̂͂͘͜p̵̨̺̮͙͓͓̯̞̰͍͆̊̎̓̆ǐ̷̢͎̼̺͚͔̄́͐͆̋̀̅n̶̖͉̹̤̖̳̒̋̚͝͠ė̸̢̠͚̜̲̖̖̖̚͝ͅs̷̩̋̉̂͑̒͆͐s̸̨͇͍̺̘͙̭͕̰̅̆͑̏̆̉͠.̵̡̨͔̜͔̃̈̓̓"̵̛̤̯̀̈́̉͑̏̕͝~~

 

 

~~ _**"W H y Do I d O t H iS?"** _ ~~

 

"̸̼̲̤̲̙̝̹͇̗͓͂͑̏B̴̗̪̗̋̂͌̂͛͘͜ȩ̴̳̥̘̫͇͕͔̚͝͝c̶̤̟͕̝̲̺̩͇͕̯̋͑́̕a̷̹̦̮̿̒͗u̷̞̝̬͋̑̒̎s̶̖̍̎̔ė̵̩͚͍͛̓̿̓͛͝ ̸̧͓̗͔̪̞̲̙̔͆͒̍̍͜y̷̨̡̻̘̺͖̩̐̽̉̈́o̶̪͔̝̮̦̰̖͍̪̱͛͒͠u̸̖̗͊̂'̷͉͍̱͇̩͌̋̽̋r̶̡̡̯͔͚̙̻͕̄̿̔͛̒̕e̴̫͓̥͍̼̲͆ ̴̡̜̯̰̖͋̅̍̊̂͘͜͝a̷͚̞̝͂ ̵̛̦̯̳̠̳͖͙͐̽͋͝ͅf̷͓͖͈̈́͛͛͝r̵̢̹̺̲̰̪̩̽̉̒ͅe̸̹͇̟̳͈̠͙͂̈́̂̆̍̽̕͠͠ā̴̧̡̺̗̂̔̏̿k̸̭͙͈̒̎.̴̧̖̺̲̹͎̖̗͋͐̆̔̔͘ͅ"̸̳̫̳͇̫̾̏͜

****

~~ _**"WH Y DO I K EE P H U RT I NG?"** _ ~~

 

 

"̵̧̧̛̲̯͙̞̩̰̰͎̅̏̂̈́̓̚͘͝ͅḂ̴̡͙͔͇͕̘͜Ē̴̛̤̞̗͆̽̃̓͐̈́̈̈́̃̎C̶̨̡̛̛̬̦̳̘̳̙̭̮̗̦͔͎͍̩̳̐̈́̀̑̓̈̀̓̀̏͌̒̅͘̚͘͘͝͝A̵̪͓̫̫̟̳̞̣̻̩̲̱̟͕̙̝͆̎̃̿͊͋͛̊̾͋̚͜ͅU̷̠̺̣͐̆͝Ṣ̴̢̗̖̯̼͔̻̠̠̺͎̗͈́̋̆͗̄̅̐̽̄̌ͅE̴̡̨̡̱̮̮̙̝͖̬̱͉̞̥̫͕̣̒̚ ̷̞̘̜̘̣͔̙̪̺̺̣̫̬͖͋̈̏̍̐͑͒̋́̚͘̚Y̵̧̨̛͎̰̻̯̖͕͓̟͍͍̮͈̰͛̈̑̓̇͘Ǫ̴͎̬̻͓͚̭̫̘̹̏̍̈́͗̊̓̀͑̔͆̾̓̃̃̆̒̈́͘͜͠U̶̼͔̼͛͊̾͊̄̄̾͋̌̽͊̀̀͊̓̉̄̀͘͜͝ͅ ̴̩̹͉̉̀̉͂͐̈́̊͝͠D̵̨̛͎̺̰̙̻̭̙͉͈̩͔͋̓̓̅̈́́̆͑̏̐̽͑̆͒̈ͅĒ̴͍͈̩̥̰̭̤̝͈̩͉̔͊͌͂͋͂S̵̨̢̰̫͕͖͕̪̫͙̯̻͉̘̩̬̖̣͕̺͚̺̪̾̆̐̋̍͑̈́̓͛̊͋̋̈́̎̊̏̕͝͝Ę̸̺̱͓͙̳̜̩̱͕̣̱̀͆̀͗̓̓̉Ŗ̷̢̞̱̫̪̳̥̺͕͔̞͚̫̙̭͍͙̩̱̻̓̀̐̿̓̓͊̄̊͜͝ͅV̴̛̬͎̬͆͆͊̇͝͝Ę̶̥̮̰͍̠̪̞̽͐͐̈́̇͌̑̍̓̕̕ ̷̨̠̺̬̹̥̜͖̱̩͈͓͙̜͚̭̫̖̝̲͉̉͊̾̂̓̌̈͑͜͝T̴̢̡̘̼̬͈̥̱̔͗͜ͅȌ̶̧̧̞̲͕̤̯̗̤̫͈͎͕̩͔͖̤̖̞̫̣̇͂̄̔̅͑̾̌̽̅̒͐́̓̈́̕͘̕ͅͅ ̴̨͖̠͎̬͎̟̰̮̪͖̲͇̏̄̇̂̍̄̒̓̓S̴̝͖̦̀̈́̈̎͛̿͑̉̆̎̉̓̍͘U̶̧̨̩̙̻̗̥̲̖͎̠̻̱̗̜̳̒̂̋̿͌͌̚͝͝F̶̛̹̥͍͍̦̗͚͕̪̰̘̳̝̮̪̠̗̲͇̘̆̽̓̾͌̌̉͛̔͊̕ͅF̷̧̡̛̗̗̬̱̱͙̝̼̜̭̅̃̌̀̈́͐͂̍̋̓̄͐̎̂̾̎̕̚ͅĘ̸̨̨̩̦̪̜͙̙̱̤̫̰̳̲̗͎̺̫̈̈́͑̒͊̔͜ͅͅR̷̨̨̬͇̩͕͕̣͓̘͇̙̭̗̦̮͔̝̥̯͍͗̃͒̑͜.̷̨̧̛̛̤̹͉̦̞͑̌̊̌̿͂̊̆͂̈̃͗̚͜͜͝ͅ"̶͚̘͔̫̹̗̺̤̙̰̭̯̙͂̃̾̓̒̑̇̍

 

 

Dark stood there in horror as the two voices coming from Anti fought for control, and it seemed the second voice won.

Anti curled in on himself on the bed, and continued to silently sob.

 _Well._ Dark thought.  _At least I know he ate something._

Dark looked back to Anti's shaking form on the bed, and sighed quietly with dread, and then he vanished from the room and headed to go find Mark and let him know that Anti had eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. All the angst. (But don't worry, I'll get to the fluff later!)  
> Also, I like to imagine that Anti is a lot like Six from the game Little Nightmares; he needs to eat fairly regularly, but the problem is that he needs to eat meat. And if he can't just eat the things that are readily available (E.g chicken and beef) he's forced to turn to... more savage methods of survival.   
> Maybe I'll do some chapters focusing on those methods, or the reason as to why he has to eat meats to survive, but only if you guys want me to.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
